1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a progressive die machine having a stud-feeding apparatus mounted thereto which is configured to drive a stud, bolt, nut or other fastener into a web being passed through the progressive die machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Progressive die machines have long been known in the art to comprise a fixed lower die and an upper die which is reciprocally movable with respect to the lower die. The upper die is typically slidably mounted within rails which constrain the upper die to vertical movement therein. In addition, a motor having an output shaft is provided. The output shaft typically has a distal end provided with a concentrically-mounted plate thereon which, in turn, has an eccentrically-mounted pin adjacent an outer radial edge thereof. Further, a ram is provided which has one end mounted to an upper surface of the die and an opposite end having a bearing which is journaled to the pin of the motor. Thus, as rotational motion is imparted to the output shaft by the motor, the pin is rotated as well and traces a circular path. As a result, the ram, in conjunction with the upper die, is moved reciprocally within the rails with respect to the lower die.
Each rotation of the output shaft of the motor is referred to as the xe2x80x9cstrokexe2x80x9d of the machine and ranges between 0 and 360 degrees. Thus, the point at which the pin on the plate of the motor output shaft is located at the uppermost vertical position with respect to the plate is referred to as the 0 degree position or xe2x80x9ctop dead centerxe2x80x9d (TDC). At TDC, the upper die is positioned the greatest extent above the lower die. The point at which the pin on the plate of the motor output shaft is located adjacent to the lowermost vertical position with respect to the plate is referred to as the 180 degree position. In the 180 degree position, the upper die is positioned adjacent to the lower die and is the position whereby the forming operations are performed on the web. Between the 0 and 180 degree positions, the upper die is lowered with respect to the lower die and between the 180 and 360 degree positions, the upper die is raised with respect to the lower die.
The upper and lower dies cooperate to define several forming stations therein. Each forming station includes an individual forming tool and a die which are configured and dimensioned so that a particular predetermined operation can be performed on a web fed between the upper and lower dies. The web is typically an elongated strip of material provided as a feedable supply adjacent the machine, such as on a spool. The progressive die machine typically includes a feeding apparatus mounted adjacent the lower die which sequentially advances the web between the upper and lower dies and through each of the forming stations therein.
The number of forming stations is determined by the number of forming operations necessary to form a desired part. A portion of each of the forming tools are located on the upper die and are driven in unison in reciprocal fashion by the ram. Thus, a forming operation is performed at each forming station during each stroke of the ram.
Following each stroke, the web is advanced so that each portion of the web is positioned within the next successive forming station in the machine. When a portion of the web has passed each forming station in the progressive die machine, a desired part is formed. The last station in the machine typically includes a severing tool and a discharge chute. The severing tool cuts the formed part from the web so that the formed part can fall into the discharge chute and be accumulated therein.
The above-described machine typically forms a completed part. However, it has been found that some parts require additional manufacturing operations to be performed thereon before the part is ready for shipping to customers. One such additional operation is the staking of a stud, such as a threaded fastener, into the formed part after it has been completed. Typically, an aperture is provided in the part by the progressive die machine and the stud is located in the aperture after the progressive die machine has completed the forming process. The staking of the stud often requires an additional manufacturing apparatus and/or substantial human intervention to complete the part which can add to the per unit cost of producing the part. Prior art progressive die machines have been insufficient in providing a solution to this problem.
In addition, the formed part may have a geometrical configuration which makes the staking of a stud therein prohibitively difficult. For example, a part can be provided with a C-shaped configuration whereby the stud is desired to be located within an interior surface thereof. Depending upon the clearance provided within the interior surface, it is often difficult to accurately stake the stud therein. Thus, the formed part must either not include the stud or the formed part must be bent to a lesser degree than is required. After the part has been formed by the progressive die machine, the stud must be staked therein by a separate apparatus and process, and then the part must be further bent to place the formed part within required tolerance limits.
Additional problems are encountered by the progressive die machines. Changes in a wide variety of uncontrollable characteristics can cause the formation of parts which do not fall within tolerances required by a particular application for a part. Such tolerances can be of critical importance because a part which falls outside of these tolerances can cause a catastrophic failure in the system or machine in which the part is ultimately installed. Some examples of the uncontrollable characteristics encountered by prior art progressive die machines include: changes in thickness in the web material from which the parts are formed, flaws in the web material, wear on the forming tools and dies and foreign matter located on the web material. These characteristics can cause the formation of unacceptable parts by the progressive die machine which can often go undetected by the machine or its operator during use.
The invention relates to an apparatus for serially making formed parts from a web of deformable material with a stud mounted therein comprising a plurality of progressive die forming stations for forming multiple parts from the web by advancing the web through each forming station, a feeding mechanism for feeding studs seriatim to a predetermined dispensing position adjacent to the web, a driving mechanism adjacent to the web for inserting studs in spaced locations into the web, a transfer mechanism operably connected to the feeding mechanism for receiving studs from the feeding mechanism and for transferring studs to the driving mechanism, and a cutting station for severing the web after the web has passed through the die forming stations to separate the formed individual stud-bearing parts from the web.
The driving mechanism can be located adjacent to one of the die forming stations whereby the studs are inserted into the web as the parts are formed in the progressive die forming stations. The die forming stations can further comprise a movable die having a driving ram associated therewith to reciprocate the movable die between a retracted and a deforming position to deform the web as the web is advanced through the forming stations. The driving ram is preferably operably connected to the driving mechanism to actuate the driving mechanism for inserting a stud into the web when the movable die is moved between the retracted and deforming positions. The operable connection between the driving ram and the driving mechanism preferably comprises one of a flange and a socket disposed on the movable die, and the other of the flange and the socket located on the driving mechanism whereby when the movable die is moved between the retracted and the deforming positions the flange is received in the socket.
The feeding mechanism can be positioned adjacent one of the forming stations and is operably interconnected with the driving ram to index the seriatim feeding of the studs when the movable die is moved between the retracted and deforming positions. The feeding mechanism can comprise a shuttle car movable between a receiving position and a dispensing position and having an opening for receiving one of the studs therein when in the receiving position. The opening in the shuttle car is preferably aligned with a conduit in the feeding mechanism. One end of the conduit is preferably aligned with the opening in the shuttle car when in the dispensing position and the other end of the conduit is preferably aligned with the transfer mechanism. The shuttle car can have a cam follower and a cam operably connected to the driving ram in register with the cam follower for moving the shuttle car from the receiving position to the dispensing position as the movable die moves between the retracted and deforming positions.
The feeding mechanism can further comprise an actuator mounted adjacent to the shuttle car and adapted to move the stud out of the opening in the shuttle car into the conduit when the shuttle car is moved to the dispensing position. The actuator can comprise a pressurized air nozzle in register with the opening of the shuttle car in the dispensing position whereby air exiting the nozzle moves the stud into the conduit. The feeding mechanism can further comprise a lever mounted adjacent to an end of the conduit having a stop thereon movable between an obstructing position and a release position and a cylinder having an axially-movable piston having an actuator portion thereon in register with the lever. The piston is preferably movable between a first position wherein the actuator portion positions the lever in the obstructing position and a second position wherein the actuator portion positions the lever in the release position and forces the stud out of an exit of the conduit and into the transfer mechanism. The piston can further comprise a stud-receiving indentation which receives the stud as the piston moves from the first position to the second position for restricting the movement of the stud in a single linear direction.
The transfer mechanism can be positioned adjacent one of the forming stations and operably interconnected with the driving ram to index the seriatim feeding of the studs between the feeding mechanism and the driving mechanism when the movable die is moved between the retracted and deforming positions. The transfer mechanism can comprise a support plate and at least one set of gripping members mounted to the support plate and adapted to selectively grip a stud. The support plate is preferably mounted for movement of the at least one set of gripping members between the feeding mechanism and the driving mechanism. The at least one set of gripping members receive and grip a stud from the feeding mechanism, travel with the support plate to the driving mechanism, and release the stud at the driving mechanism. The transfer mechanism can further comprise an arm mounted to the support plate through a ratchet mechanism to selectively position the support plate at a number of discrete positions between the feeding mechanism and the driving mechanism. The arm can have a flange operably coupled to the driving ram so that the arm positions the support plate at a next discrete position as the movable die moves between the retracted and deforming positions. The at least one set of gripping members can comprise multiple sets of gripping members mounted to the support plate. One of the sets of gripping members can be positioned at the feeding mechanism while another of the sets of gripping members can be simultaneously positioned at the driving mechanism at each discrete position of the support plate.
The driving mechanism is preferably positioned adjacent one of the forming stations and is operably interconnected with the driving ram to index the seriatim insertion of the studs into the web when the movable die is moved between the retracted and deforming positions. The driving mechanism can comprise a driving mechanism housing, a hammer slidably mounted within the housing and adjacent to the transfer mechanism for forcing each of the studs into the web, and a lever mounted to the housing for movement between a rest position and an insertion position and having a first end and a second end. The first end is operably connected to the driving ram and the second end is in register with the hammer. The hammer receives one of the studs when the lever is in the rest position and is moved by the lever to insert the stud into the web when the lever moves between the rest and insertion positions. The lever is moved between the rest position and the insertion position when the movable die is moved between the retracted position and the deforming position.
The die forming stations can further comprise a movable die having a driving ram associated therewith to reciprocate the movable die between a retracted and a deforming position to deform the web as the web is advanced through the forming stations. The driving ram preferably is operably connected to the driving mechanism to actuate the driving mechanism for inserting a stud into the web when the movable die is moved between the retracted and deforming positions. The operable connection between the driving ram and the driving mechanism preferably comprises one of a flange and a socket disposed on the movable die, and the other of the flange and the socket located on the driving mechanism. Thus, when the movable die is moved between the retracted and the deforming positions, the flange is received in the socket.
In an additional aspect, the invention relates to a method for serially making formed parts from a web of deformable material with a stud mounted therein comprising the steps of providing a plurality of progressive die forming stations for forming multiple parts from the web, advancing the web through each forming station, feeding multiple studs seriatim to a predetermined dispensing position adjacent to the web, inserting each stud at spaced locations into the web, and severing the web after the web has passed through the die forming stations to separate the formed individual stud-bearing parts from the web.
The method can comprise additional steps such as: providing a movable die with a driving ram associated therewith, and reciprocating the movable die between a retracted and a deforming position to deform the web as the web is advanced through the forming stations. At least one stud can be indexed toward the dispensing position when the movable die is moved between the retracted and deforming positions. At least one stud can be inserted into the web when the movable die is moved between the retracted and deforming positions. A stud can be moved from the dispensing position to an insertion position adjacent to the web when the movable die is moved between the retracted and deforming positions. The dimensional relationship between the first and second dies in the deforming position can be adjusted responsive to a remote signal.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.